At Last
by erbsenpueree
Summary: Draco und Hermine auf dem Weihnachtsball. Mein Geschenk an euch Leser, Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Sooo, hiermit wünsche ich euch wunderschöne Weihnachten, diese Story hab ich heute erst hingeworfen also seid nicht nachtragend -gg-

* * *

_

**At last**

Draco stand vor dem Spiegel und sah nervös an sich herunter. Seit zwei Stunden drapierte er den Festagsumhang neu um seine stählernen Brustmuskeln, probierte verschiedene Frisuren und seufzte theatralisch.

Moment mal. Seit wann macht ein Malfoy sich Gedanken um sein Aussehen? Wissen sie doch um ihren teuflischen Sexappeal der die Mädchen scharenweise um den Verstand bringt...

Um das zu klären sollten wir einen Monat in der Zeit zurückgehen...

x x x

"Miss Granger, wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen dass Sie mit Ihrer Hand nicht so in der Luft herumfuchteln sollen!", schnaubte Snape genervt als Hermine mal wieder eine Antwort wusste. Wie jedesmal stand sie beinahe von ihrem Platz auf, fuchtelte wild mit der Hand und flüsterte leise "Bitte, ich weiß die Antwort" vor sich hin.

Aber Snape wäre nicht Snape, hätte er sie drangenommen. Statt dessen drehte er sich zur anderen Hälfte des Klassenraumes und bellte: "Malfoy! Na los, wie viele Unzen Salamanderschuppen gehören in den Trank?"

Malfoy hob langsam eine aristokratisch geschwungene Augenbraue als wäre diese Frage unter seiner Würde, und antwortete lässig: "12, Sir."

"Richtige Antwort, fünf Punkte für Slytherin."

Mit dem Lächeln eines Gigolo und immer noch der hochgezogenen Augenbraue drehte Draco sich langsam zu Hermine um. _"Ja du Arschloch, du weißt genau dass du gut bist."_, dachte Hermine und verdrehte genervt ihre Augen gen Himmel. Sie gab es zu, Malfoy war besser geworden. Etwas schien sich in ihm geändert zu haben. Nicht das er schon früher gute Noten geschrieben hätte, aber jetzt waren sie wirklich _verdammt _gut. Er kam fast an ihren Notendurschnitt heran, und sie fühlte sich beinahe von ihm bedroht, obwohl es lächerlich war sich mit einem solchen Idioten einen Wettstreit um Noten zu liefern.

Auch sonst hatte er sich geändert. Es war ihr schon früher aufgefallen, seine Sticheleien waren zwar immer noch dieselben, aber sie glaubte nicht dass er es noch ernst meinte. Das gehässige Glitzern in seinen Augen fehlte wenn er sie Schlammblut nannte, und sein Ton war nur noch halb so verachtend.

Sollte er etwa schwächeln?

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Wie erwartet sah er sie immer noch an, das Lächeln war verschwunden, die Augenbraue wieder gesenkt. Seine Quecksilbergrauen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam und tiefgründig. Nicht verachtend, eher als würde er... Hermine schüttelte sich leicht. Er grinste sie an. Sie hob die Brauen. _"Was ist Malfoy? Du wirst am Ende nicht wirklich nett werden?"_

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und sah wieder zum Pult.

Nur ein Junge der so sagenhaft gut aussah wie Malfoy konnte es sich leisten, innerhalb weniger Wochen vom Arschloch zum Gentleman zu mutieren. Und Hermine musste gestehen, eine höflichere Version von Malfoy wäre wirklich...

_"anziehend. Du findest ihn attraktiv!"_, dachte sie. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und sie sah schnell auf ihr Heft hinunter.

Als die Stunde vorbei war rannte sie fast in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Sie wuchtete ihre überfüllte Schultasche auf das Bett und starrte entgeistert aus dem Fenster. Schneewolken fielen wie kleine zerbrechliche Zuckerengel auf das Land.

"Ich finde Malfoy attraktiv.", stellte sie mit schwacher Stimme fest. "Attraktiv? Der Junge ist göttlich.", verbesserte sie sich selbst seufzend. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. "Argh! Wie idiotisch kann man denn sein?"

Als ihre Klassenkameradinnen in den Raum traten hörte sie auf mit den Selbstgesprächen. Allerdings wusste sie, dass ihre Gefühle die langsam stärker werden würden, nicht automatisch aufhören würden wenn sie nicht mehr darüber nachdachte.

Nicht darüber nachzudenken war sowieso unmöglich...

So geschah es also dass sie sich in diese Geschichte hineinsteigerte. Jedesmal wenn sie Malfoy sah wurde ihr Herzklopfen lauter, sie fühlte sich einerseits gut wenn er in ihrer Nähe war und sie sich Blicke zuwarfen, andererseits fühlte sie sich deswegen grottenschlecht.

Welches Mädchen würde das nicht, wenn es als Halbblut mit dem schlimmsten Muggelhasser flirtende Blicke austauschte? Nicht dass es ihr nicht gefallen hätte, aber er war nun mal ein Malfoy. Und ihre Eltern Muggel. Sagte das nicht alles?

Zwei Wochen vor dem Weihnachtsball stand er dann plötzlich neben ihr, berührte sanft ihren Ellbogen und flüsterte ihr zu: "Einfach weitergehen und so tun als wäre nichts..." Sie ging weiter, ihr Herz raste und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre Watte darin, sie hörte das Blut in den Ohren rauschen und außer seiner Stimme nichts mehr.

"Granger ich weiß nicht was diese Blicke immer bedeuten sollen... ich weiß nur _dass_ sie etwas bedeuten, und ich ... ich persönlich möchte herausfinden, was genau. Gehst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?"

Die Frage kam so überraschend das Hermine stehenblieb und ihn ansah. Seine grauen Falkenaugen blickten ruhig auf sie hinab, wissend dass ein Nein ihn nicht umbringen würde.

"Zum Weihnachtsball? Mit _dir_? Sicher nicht!", empörte sie sich und stürmte hochroten Kopfes davon. Draco sah ihr lächelnd hinterher. Ihre roten Wangen und das Glitzern in ihren Augen hatten sie verraten.

Ein Nein brachte ihn nicht um.

Er würde es einfach noch einmal probieren, und noch einmal und noch einmal... solange bis sie Ja sagte oder ihn verfluchte.

x x x

Nervös durch den Mund ausatmend strich Draco sich ein letztes Mal durch die silberblonden Haare die sein aristokratisches Gesicht links und rechts einrahmten. Er war bereit.

Vor zwei Tagen dann, es war das 5x gewesen dass er sie gefragt hatte, hatte sie mit genervter Stimme Ja gesagt. Zumindest hatte es sich so für Außenstehende angehört. Für Draco war es Musik gewesen. Ja...

Und nun stand er hier. Und machte sich beinahe in die Hosen. Was so schon beängstigend genug war, Hermine war das erste Mädchen dass bei ihm so einen heftigen Schwall von Gefühlen freisetzte.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und ging langsam die Treppen hinunter. Jeder Schritt trug ihn näher zu ihr. Plötzlich fing er fast zu rennen an, zwang sich jedoch zur Ruhe.

Er konnte es noch nicht fassen dass er das wirklich tat. Wusste sie überhaupt was sie sich da antat? Würde sie überhaupt kommen?

Er kam an der Großen Halle an und wartete. Und wartete. Drinnen spielte das Orchester sich ein, die Halle füllte sich langsam. Mädchen warfen ihm kichernde Blicke zu. Er übersah sie und heftete seine Augen auf die Treppen. Was, wenn sie nicht kam?

Hermine stand hinter der Ecke zu den Treppen und schloß die Augen. "Gott, behalt bloß die Nerven.", sagte sie sich und trat hervor.

Malfoy stand vor den Flügeln der Halle, seine Augen fanden ihre und ihr Herz klopfte noch schneller. Ihre Befürchtungen, er hätte sie nur verarscht, waren jedoch wie weggeblasen. So wie er dastand und sie ansah, es konnte kein Witz sein.

"Hallo...gut siehst du aus.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme als sie vor ihm stand. Sie senkte den Blick. "Danke... du auch..." Er hielt ihr, ganz Gentleman, den Ellbogen hin, sie hakte sich unter und sie gingen los.

"Wieso siehst du die ganze Zeit nach unten? Schämst du dich?", fragte er leise durch das Gemurmel der anderen hindurch, als sie die Halle betraten. Hermine sah schlagartig nach oben. Direkt in Harrys Gesicht. Draco bemerkte ihr Zögern. "Lass ihn... komm, gleich fängt der Tanz an."

Sie stellten sich neben andere Paare auf die Tanzfläche, er legte ihr die Hand auf die Hüfte, was sie wiederum erröten ließ und der Walzer begann.

"Ich bin froh dass du dich am Ende doch noch entschlossen hast mit mir herzukommen.", gestand Draco ihr während er sie sanft führte, mit einer Routine als täte er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes. Hermine entspannte sich. "Ich auch...", gab sie zu und lächelte ihn an. Seine Augen glitzerten und waren überhaupt nicht mehr so kalt wie früher.

Nachdem der Eröffnungswalzer geendet hatte, holte Draco ihnen Punsch. Sie unterhielten sich, verstanden sich gut. Auch wenn immernoch eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen war, sie war nicht von der Art wie es einmal gewesen war.

"Draco... tanzt du noch einmal mit mir?", fragte sie ihn nach einiger Zeit, er stand sofort auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie gerne annahm.

Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen wollten sie gerade loslegen, als der DJ einen Wechsel hinscratchte und Etta James' "At Last" ertönte, eine Schnulze bei der Hermine immer seufzen musste. Sie tat es auch jetzt und merkte nicht wie Draco sie näher an sich zog. Sie legte ihren Kopf langsam und zögernd auf seine Schulter und summte leise mit den Streichern mit.

"Du als schlaueste Hexe müsstest es doch wissen: Gibt es einen Zauber der diesen Abend nie aufhören lässt?", murmelte Draco an ihren Hals. Hermine schauderte.

Er drückte sie ein wenig von sich weg und sah sie ehrlich an. "Ich mag dich wirklich gern Granger..."

Seine Stimme war vor Gefühlen ganz rau. Hermine schluckte. "Ich dich auch, Malfoy... und ja, es gibt einen Zauber..."

Sie stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

_"At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over..."_, sang Etta James, und sie beide wussten: Sie hatte verdammt recht.


	2. At Last 2

_A/N: _Tja, wie gesagt, das vorherige Chap hab ich wirklich in einer halben Stunde für euch hingeworfen und es war ziemlich roh und hat mir selbst auch nicht 100 pro gefallen. Hier ist die Überarbeitung nach euren Wünschen, hoffe es ist ein bisschen besser -gg-  
Und, hat das Christkind euch auch alles gebracht was ihr wolltet? Naja, außer meinem Traummann hab ich jetzt alles, lol.  
Also freut euch schonmal auf Neujahr und das neue Chap 40 Tage, 40 Nächte das grade IP ist. Knuddler an euch alle!

* * *

**At last**

Draco stand vor dem Spiegel und sah nervös an sich herunter. Seit zwei Stunden drapierte er den samtig schimmernden, dunkelgrünen Festagsumhang neu um seine stählernen Brustmuskeln, probierte verschiedene Frisuren und seufzte theatralisch.

Moment mal. Seit wann macht ein Malfoy sich Gedanken um sein Aussehen? Wissen sie doch um ihren teuflischen Sexappeal der die Mädchen scharenweise um den Verstand bringt...

Um das zu klären sollten wir einen Monat in der Zeit zurückgehen...

x x x

"Miss Granger, wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen dass Sie mit Ihrer Hand nicht so in der Luft herumfuchteln sollen!", schnaubte Snape genervt als Hermine mal wieder eine Antwort wusste. Wie jedesmal stand sie beinahe von ihrem Platz auf, fuchtelte wild mit der Hand und flüsterte leise "Bitte, ich weiß die Antwort" vor sich hin.

Aber Snape wäre nicht Snape, hätte er sie drangenommen. Statt dessen drehte er sich zur anderen Hälfte des Klassenraumes und bellte: "Malfoy! Na los, wie viele Unzen Salamanderschuppen gehören in den Trank?"

Malfoy hob langsam eine aristokratisch geschwungene Augenbraue als wäre diese Frage unter seiner Würde, und antwortete lässig: "12, Sir."

"Richtige Antwort, fünf Punkte für Slytherin."

Mit dem Lächeln eines Gigolo und immer noch der hochgezogenen Augenbraue drehte Draco sich langsam zu Hermine um. _"Ja du Arschloch, du weißt genau dass du gut bist."_, dachte Hermine und verdrehte genervt ihre Augen gen Himmel. Sie gab es zu, Malfoy war besser geworden. Nicht das er schon früher gute Noten geschrieben hätte, aber jetzt waren sie wirklich _verdammt _gut. Er kam fast an ihren Notendurschnitt heran, und sie fühlte sich beinahe von ihm bedroht, obwohl es lächerlich war sich mit einem solchen Idioten einen Wettstreit um Noten zu liefern.

Auch sonst hatte er sich irgendwie geändert. Es war ihr schon vor einigen Wochen aufgefallen: seine Sticheleien waren zwar immer noch dieselben, aber sie glaubte nicht dass er es noch ernst meinte. Das gehässige Glitzern in seinen Augen fehlte wenn er sie Schlammblut nannte, und sein Ton war nur noch halb so verachtend.

Sollte er etwa schwächeln?

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Wie erwartet sah er sie immer noch an, das Lächeln war verschwunden, die Augenbraue wieder gesenkt. Seine Quecksilbergrauen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam und tiefgründig. Nicht verachtend, eher als würde er... Hermine schüttelte sich leicht. Er grinste sie an. Sie hob die Brauen. _"Was ist Malfoy? Du wirst am Ende nicht wirklich nett werden?"_

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und sah wieder zum Pult.

Nur ein Junge der so sagenhaft gut aussah wie Malfoy konnte es sich leisten, innerhalb weniger Wochen vom Arschloch zum Gentleman zu mutieren. Und Hermine musste gestehen, eine höflichere Version von Malfoy wäre wirklich...

_"anziehend. Du findest ihn attraktiv!"_, dachte sie. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und sie sah schnell auf ihr Heft hinunter.

Als die Stunde vorbei war rannte sie fast in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Sie wuchtete ihre überfüllte Schultasche auf das Bett und starrte entgeistert aus dem Fenster. Schneewolken fielen wie kleine zerbrechliche Zuckerengel auf das Land.

"Ich finde Malfoy attraktiv.", stellte sie mit schwacher Stimme fest. "Attraktiv? Der Junge ist göttlich.", verbesserte sie sich selbst seufzend. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. "Argh! Wie idiotisch kann man denn sein?"

Als ihre Klassenkameradinnen in den Raum traten hörte sie auf mit den Selbstgesprächen. Allerdings wusste sie, dass ihre Gefühle die langsam stärker werden würden, nicht automatisch aufhören würden wenn sie nicht mehr darüber nachdachte.

Nicht darüber nachzudenken war sowieso unmöglich...

So geschah es also dass sie sich in diese Geschichte hineinsteigerte. Jedesmal wenn sie Malfoy sah wurde ihr Herzklopfen lauter, sie fühlte sich einerseits gut wenn er in ihrer Nähe war und sie sich Blicke zuwarfen, andererseits fühlte sie sich deswegen grottenschlecht.

Welches Mädchen würde das nicht, wenn es als Halbblut mit dem schlimmsten Muggelhasser flirtende Blicke austauschte? Nicht dass es ihr nicht gefallen hätte, aber er war nun mal ein Malfoy. Und ihre Eltern Muggel. Sagte das nicht alles?

Draco selbst verstand sich selbst auch nicht. Wie kam er nur dazu Granger mit solchen Blicken anzusehen wenn er glaubte das sie nicht hinsah, wieso _zog er sie in Gedanken aus?_ War es auf seine überbrodelnden Hormone zurückzuführen, die sich seit einer gewissen Wette (aufmerksame Leser wissen, welche ich meine) dann und wann wie Lavawogen über ihn ergossen? Oder hatte er, wie er es insgeheim seit längerem befürchtete, wirklich Interesse an ihr?

Immerhin, sie hatte sich zu einem hübschen Ding gemausert. War Klassenbeste, schlauer als er (was er aus seinem eigenen Haus nicht wirklich gewohnt war) und hatte außerdem die unverfrorene spitze Zunge, die ihm so manche Gemeinheiten an den Kopf geschmissen hatte und sein Blut seit einiger Zeit in Wallungen versetzte. Sie lief ihm nicht hinterher wie fast jedes andere Mädchen an der Schule, war in seinem Alter.

Aber vorallem lag es wohl daran, dass sie irgendwie immer dagewesen war. Von der ersten Klasse an, auch wenn sie ihn bis jetzt gehasst hatte, so wie er sie. Mittlerweile jedoch war er sich über einige Dinge klar geworden, zu Hause hatten einige unerwartete Ereignisse ihm die Augen geöffnet. Er verachtete Muggel und "Schlammblüter" nicht mehr und seine Ansichten hatten sich geändert. Und jetzt wurde ihm langsam klar, dass sie, egal ob sie ihn gehasst hatte oder wie jetzt anfing seine Spielchen mitzuspielen, sie war immer Teil seiner Gedanken gewesen. Und er hätte sie vermisst, wäre sie eines Schuljahres nicht mehr dagewesen.

Er war Zeuge ihrer Entwicklung gewesen, hatte mit stechendem Herzen gesehen wie Krum sie damals zum Ball geführt hatte, hätte Weasley dafür verfluchen können wie er sie manchmal ansah. Das alles war unterbewusst gewesen und war ihm erst jetzt klar geworden.

Und er wusste, sie würde nicht immer da sein. Eines Tages wäre die Schule vorbei, alle würden verschiedene Wege gehen und er würde sein Mädchen nie wieder sehen. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn mit den Zähnen knirschen.

Er war definitiv an ihr interessiert.

Zwei Wochen vor dem Weihnachtsball stand er dann plötzlich neben ihr, berührte sanft ihren Ellbogen und flüsterte ihr zu: "Einfach weitergehen und so tun als wäre nichts..." Sie ging weiter, ihr Herz raste und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre Watte darin, sie hörte das Blut in den Ohren rauschen und außer seiner Stimme nichts mehr.

"Granger ich weiß nicht was diese Blicke immer bedeuten sollen... ich weiß nur _dass_ sie etwas bedeuten, und ... ich persönlich möchte herausfinden, was genau. Gehst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?"

Die Frage kam so überraschend das Hermine stehenblieb und ihn ansah. Seine grauen Falkenaugen blickten ruhig auf sie hinab, wissend dass ein Nein ihn nicht umbringen würde.

"Zum Weihnachtsball? Mit _dir_? Sicher nicht!", empörte sie sich und stürmte hochroten Kopfes davon. Draco sah ihr lächelnd hinterher. Ihre roten Wangen und das Glitzern in ihren Augen hatten sie verraten.

Ein Nein brachte ihn nicht um.

Er würde es einfach noch einmal probieren, und noch einmal und noch einmal... solange bis sie Ja sagte oder ihn verfluchte.

x x x

Nervös durch den Mund ausatmend strich Draco sich ein letztes Mal durch die silberblonden Haare die sein aristokratisches Gesicht links und rechts einrahmten. Er war bereit.

Vor zwei Tagen, es war das 5x gewesen dass er sie gefragt hatte, hatte sie mit genervter Stimme Ja gesagt. Zumindest hatte es sich so für Außenstehende angehört. Für Draco war es Musik gewesen. Ja...

Und nun stand er hier. Und machte sich beinahe in die Hosen. Was so schon beängstigend genug war, Hermine war das erste Mädchen dass bei ihm so einen heftigen Schwall von Gefühlen freisetzte.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und ging langsam die Treppen hinunter. Jeder Schritt trug ihn näher zu ihr. Plötzlich fing er fast zu rennen an, zwang sich jedoch zur Ruhe.

Er konnte es noch nicht fassen dass er das wirklich tat. Wusste sie überhaupt was sie sich da antat? Würde sie überhaupt kommen?

Er kam vor der Großen Halle an und wartete. Und wartete. Drinnen spielte das Orchester sich ein, die Halle füllte sich langsam. Mädchen warfen ihm kichernde Blicke zu. Er übersah sie und heftete seine Augen auf die Treppen. Was, wenn sie nicht kam?

Hermine stand hinter der Ecke zu den Treppen und schloß die Augen. "Gott, behalt bloß die Nerven.", sagte sie sich und trat hervor.

Malfoy stand vor den Flügeln der Halle, seine Augen fanden ihre und ihr Herz klopfte noch schneller. Ihre Befürchtungen, er hätte sie nur verarscht, waren jedoch wie weggeblasen. So wie er dastand und sie ansah konnte es kein Scherz sein.

"Hallo...gut siehst du aus.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme als sie vor ihm stand. Sie trug ein halterloses Cocktailkleid aus roséschimmernder Seide, mit aufgebauschtem Rock und spitzen, niedrigen schwarzen Schuhen die mit Steinen verziert waren die in allen Farben blitzten.

Sie war wunderschön, ihr Gesicht war leicht rosig vor Freude, und ihre mandelbraunen Augen leuchteten.

Hermine senkte den Blick. "Danke... du auch..." Er hielt ihr, ganz Gentleman, den Ellbogen hin, sie hakte sich unter und sie gingen los. Die Halle glich einer Eishöhle, kleine schillernde und kichernde Feen schwirrten durch die Luft, es schneite sanft (wobei der Schnee angenehm warm war auf der Haut) und alles glitzerte, fantastisch geschmückte Christbäume standen herum und Hermine glaubte zu träumen.

Kaum hatten sie die Halle betreten schien es, als drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihnen und ein einstimmiges Getuschel begann. Dadurch büßte die Halle ihren ganzen Zauber sofort ein, und Hermine sah erschrocken zu Boden. Sie konnte die gehässigen Worte deutlich hören, was sie sich nur einbildete, dass sie überhaupt nicht zusammenpassten... grässliche Dinge wurden getuschelt.

"Wieso siehst du die ganze Zeit nach unten? Schämst du dich?", fragte Draco leise durch das Gemurmel der anderen hindurch. Hermine sah schlagartig nach oben. Direkt in Harrys Gesicht. Seine Augen starrten sie ungläubig an und er verzog den Mund vor Verachtung. Hermine wollte stehenbleiben und mit ihm reden, dann sah sie Ron. Er war bleich und hatte seine Lippen verbittert aufeinander gepresst. Er sah so aus als würde er jeden Moment aus der Halle stürmen.

Ron hatte schon seit mehreren Jahren eindeutige Gefühle für Hermine, das wusste sie. Aber sie hatte es immer verdrängen wollen, sie wollte nicht dass die wunderbare Freundschaft zwischen ihnen dreien durch so etwas lächerliches wie eine Beziehung verändert wurde. Doch eines Abends im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum hatte Ron ihr seine Gefühle endlich gestanden. Sie war errötet, hatte beschämt zu Boden gesehen und ihm sanft erklärt dass sie nicht mehr als tiefe Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Dann war sie aufgestanden, hatte ihn auf die Stirn geküsst und war zu Bett gegangen.

Draco hatte ihr Zögern bemerkt. "Lass ihn... komm, gleich fängt der Tanz an."

Sie stellten sich neben andere Paare auf die Tanzfläche, er legte ihr die Hand auf die Hüfte, was sie wiederum erröten ließ und der Walzer begann.

"Ich bin froh dass du dich am Ende doch noch entschlossen hast mit mir herzukommen.", gestand Draco ihr während er sie sanft führte, mit einer Routine als täte er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als Walzer zu tanzen. Hermine entspannte sich unter seiner sicheren Führung. "Ich auch...", gab sie zu und lächelte ihn an. Seine Augen glitzerten und waren überhaupt nicht mehr so kalt wie früher.

Nachdem der Eröffnungswalzer geendet hatte, holte Draco ihnen Punsch. Sie unterhielten sich lange und verstanden sich gut. Auch wenn immernoch eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen war, sie war nicht von der Art wie es einmal gewesen war.

"Draco... tanzt du noch einmal mit mir?", fragte sie ihn nach einiger Zeit, er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie gerne annahm.

Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen wollten sie gerade loslegen, als der DJ einen Wechsel hinscratchte und Etta James' "At Last" ertönte, eine Schnulze bei der Hermine immer seufzen musste. Sie tat es auch jetzt und merkte nicht wie Draco sie näher an sich zog. Sie legte ihren Kopf langsam und zögernd auf seine Schulter und summte leise mit den Streichern mit.

"Du als schlaueste Hexe müsstest es doch wissen: Gibt es einen Zauber der diesen Abend nie aufhören lässt?", murmelte Draco an ihren Hals. Hermine schauderte als sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlte.

Er drückte sie ein wenig von sich weg und sah sie mit ehrlichen Augenan. "Ich mag dich wirklich gern Granger..."

Seine Stimme war vor Gefühlen ganz rau. Hermine schluckte. "Ich dich auch, Malfoy, wirklich... und ja, es gibt einen Zauber..."

Sie stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

_"At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over..."_, sang Etta James mit wunderbar warmer Stimme, und sie beide wussten: Die Frau hatte _verdammt_ Recht.


End file.
